Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 016
Episode Summary The episode starts with Maximillion Pegasus in his executive office talking to The Big Five about their deal to take over KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba, meanwhile, is flying to Duelist Kingdom in his helicopter to save Mokuba. Yugi and Bakura notice that Bakura's Millennium Ring can point to the direction of other Millennium Items and that is has been honing in on Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Everyone is deep asleep, except for Yugi, who is thinking about what lies ahead of him. Just then, Seto's helicopter arrives and wakes everyone up. Seto steps off and Yugi gives him back his Deck. He goes to leave, but Yugi asks to join him since they are both headed towards Pegasus' Castle. Words are exchanged between them that make Joey very angry about Seto's attitude. He grabs Seto and challenges him, but Seto knocks him to the ground. When Joey gets up, the two insult each other to the point where they face off in a Duel using Seto's new Duel Disk system. Joey is repeatedly pounded by Seto's Rabid Horseman until he Summons Red-Eyes B. Dragon to destroy it. However, Seto Summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying Red-Eyes and winning the Duel. He then explains to the group about Pegasus' mysterious powers. Sometime ago at the Intercontinental Tournament in New York City, Seto was one of Pegasus' guests of honor. In the final round, Pegasus was dueling a man named Bandit Keith. Pegasus just played with Keith, then wrote something on a piece of paper and called a kid from the audience. Keith protested that asking for help is illegal. However, Pegasus says he doesn't need help. A child could beat him and he will prove it. He tells the kid to follow the instructions and he'll win. Keith Summons Garnecia Elefantis. The kid follows the instructions and Summons Flying Elephant in Attack Position, which for some unknown reason, defeats Keith. Seto is clearly surprised by this. Yugi says something like this happened to him when he first faced Pegasus. Yugi and Seto may not agree on most things, but they both know that Pegasus must be stopped. Seto leaves the group and heads for the Castle, unaware that Pegasus is watching him with his Millennium Eye. Featured Duel Joey Wheeler vs. Seto Kaiba Seto Normal Summons "Battle Ox" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). Joey Normal Summons "Armored Lizard" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Battle Ox" attacks then destroys "Armored Lizard" (Joey: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Joey Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (Note: This is not possible as the real version of this card is a Fusion Monster) in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). "Flame Swordsman" attacks Battle Ox, but is destroyed because of "Battle Ox's" resistance to fire (Note: This is not a real rule), "Flame Swordsman" is destroyed, (Joey: 1800 → 1600 Life Points) (Note: In the manga, it's explained that Fire monsters battling "Battle Ox" lose 300 Attack Points, so "Flame Swordsman's Attack Points drop to 1500, 200 lower than "Battle Ox"). Seto activates "Polymerization", fusing "Battle Ox" and "Mystic Horseman" to Fusion Summon to "Rabid Horseman" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). During of his respective turns, Joey Normal Summons "Swamp Battleguard" (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF), "Axe Raider" (1700 ATK / 1150 DEF), "Battle Steer" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF), "Garoozis" (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF), "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" (800 ATK / 1200 DEF), then "Rude Kaiser" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. All are destroyed by "Rabid Horseman" and Joey's Life Points drop to 500 (for unknown reasons, when Rock Ogre Grotto #1 was destroyed, damage was not inflicted). Joey Normal Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks then destroys "Rabid Horseman" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). Seto Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks then destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Joey: 500 → 0 Life Points). Changes to the English Version * Shots of Kaiba's briefcase are cut out from the dub version. * Yami's image is added over the moon in the dub version. * A close-up of Minotaurus' axe sinking into Armored Lizard's neck is cut from the US version. * The writing scrolling across the bottom of the stadium display screens is removed from the US version, even though it's unreadable. * The words "DUEL FIELD" are removed from the dueling mat in the US version. * Yami's appearances at the end of the episodes are replaced with yugi's. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes